


It's Been a Long Time (Without You)

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I don’t really believe the guy who sold this to me, but he said that it once belonged to Carth Onasi."





	It's Been a Long Time (Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Explanation of my inner timeline: Carth and Canderous both like Revan (Clearly). But when Revan finds out that hey, he's Revan, he goes evil again, but on the Star Forge Carth confronts him and he returns to the light... again. They get off the Star Forge alive and then Revan goes off into the unknown, enter Exile. This is based in part off the cut ending for F!Revan, but I wanted Revan to live! Which he kind of needed to for KotOR II. (I might some day write more Carth/Revan centric fics. If I have time and ever get to play the game again. *sniff*) Onto the fic.

“I found this blaster, and I know you prefer rifles and heavy guns, but this one is just more powerful and precise and I thought you might like it… I have another one somewhere on the Hawk you could pair it with…”   
  
Mandalore barely listened to the Exile as she rambled on. Well, she didn’t ramble, she explained, but he could barely hear because all he could do was stare at the blaster held in her outstretched hand.  
  
“I don’t really believe the guy who sold this to me, but he said that it once belonged to Carth Onasi. As I said, I don’t believe him, but either way it’s a fine weapon…”  
  
Oh, he believed in the vendor. How could he not, from the time he was still just Canderous and he followed Revan wherever he would lead? When the republic dog had followed his leader with just as much passion, and had snarled at him with as much strength as he’d snarled back. They’d argued much in those days, before they knew who Revan was, but after finding out, Carth had seemed too shocked, and then the Star Forge has snuck up on them, and then Revan as gone and they walked away and all the issues between them had never been settled.   
  
Like how that one time, in the middle of the nigh cycle, they’d been arguing in the medical bay of all places for no real reason. Carth’s blaster had been on his hip, as it always was, and the barely suppressed passion they both felt for their leader was barely under the surface of all their gestures, and suddenly Canderous really wanted that gun away from Carth and it’d crashed to the floor and had stayed there for a few hours.  
  
They didn’t really talk about it, and neither knew whether Revan knew or not, let alone anyone else on the ship. Not that either of them really cared if anyone else knew, though Carth did like some of their companions, but the idea of Revan knowing was something different.   
  
But for them to talk about it? Talk about what? There wasn’t anything between them.  
  
Then Revan realized he was Revan and there was only one world left and everything was different. Canderous could care less, because Revan had been his idol, and the Jedi they’d been following had been his ‘love’ for lack of a better term, and the mixing of the two just made him want him more, but Carth was something different.   
  
Carth had hated Revan, but loved the man he’d become. To find out they were one and the same… He hadn’t rejected Revan outright, at least not until he realized Revan was Revan again, Sith robes attached and all, but even then even Canderous could tell the republic officer felt love for the man. So Carth had gone to the Star Forge, and they’d both walked out of it. Revan and Carth. Canderous didn’t know what had been said or what had been done, but they both came out of it, and then, with in months, Revan was gone and he went his own way, away from Carth.  
  
It wasn’t love. Not for Carth. Maybe for Revan but whatever he’d had with or about Carth was nothing like that.   
  
After several years, he didn’t even realizing he was lying to himself anymore.  
  
Until the exile, who had the same air as Revan, even if she didn’t have that passion pushing everything action that anyone could see in Revan, until she dragged him back to that ship. The Disciple spent his time in the med bay so Canderous didn’t have to spend any time in there but all the other places…  
  
And now she stood with Carth’s blaster held out to him, telling him to use it and…   
  
He took it and placed it on his hip and didn’t think about it. He had other things more important to worry about.   
  
And when he say the man again, his first thought wasn’t I’m surprised he isn’t still wearing that coat. The second was certainly not, I wish he was.  
  
He didn’t say a word, and Carth barely seemed to spare a glance for him. He pretended he didn’t care, and fooled everyone else. 


End file.
